1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a technology of constructing a data collector and more particularly, to a method of constructing a data collector, a server performing the same and a storage medium for storing computer executable code for the same for effectively managing a data collection service being installed in a plurality of servers in a GUI (Graphic User Interface) environment.
2. Background
Technology for constructing data collectors are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.